The present invention relates generally to semiconductor substrates having thin films of titanium nitride (TiN) deposited thereon by low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) methods, and more particularly, to a process for reducing the chlorine content of such TiN films for lessening the resistivity of such films.